Inocencia
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Nadie conocía a Arya como Jon, y viceversa; se buscaban sin saberlo y este es uno de esos momentos que pudieron compartir antes de su separación. Pre-libros.


Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a George Martin

La primera vez que Arya tomó una espada, tenía solo siete años, e iba huyendo de la septa Mordane, o eso creía recordar cada que pensaba en ello.

Se las arregló para llegar a los establos sin que los mozos la descubrieran y la enviaran de vuelta a sus habitaciones; en un rincón vio un taburete con una pila de armas y algo la empujó a acercarse y tomar la primera que llamó su atención.

Era una espada embotada, de entrenamiento, de las que usaban Robb y Jon cuando Ser Rodrick les enseñaba a pelear en el patio.

A pesar de su sencillez, le fascinó el tacto de la empuñadura, madera tallada con la forma del lobo de los Stark, y pese a no tener filo, sintió una suerte de temor y reverencia al pasar la mano por la hoja.

Le hubiera encantado saber usarla y aún más, poder llevarla hasta su habitación para asustar a Sansa, pero lo más seguro era que de hacerlo su perfecta hermana la acusara con su madre, así que descartó pronto la idea.

La dio un par de vueltas con ambas manos, mascullando cada que intentaba blandirla como había visto a su padre hacer con _Hielo_, pero se escurría entre sus dedos y debía apurarse a tomarla casi en el aire para evitar que cayera al suelo y llamara la atención de alguien; no olvidaba que estaba ocultándose.

Cuando oyó pasos acercándose, subió la estrecha escalera para llegar hasta donde almacenaban los hatos de paja y se escondió tras ellos, con la espada firmemente pegada a su pecho.

Con mucho cuidado, miró sobre los fardos que le servían de escondite y exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que era Jon quien llegaba; estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie y llamar su atención, pero el sonido de otras voces la asustó y se replegó una vez más.

Reconoció el tono calmado de su hermano Robb de inmediato, pero tardó un poco más en saber quién venía con él.

Al ver a Theon Greyjoy, comprendió porqué.

Tal vez fuera por su voz escandalosa, el modo en que reía y esa expresión que cambiaba una y otra vez, según a quién mirara, que le resultaba complicado estar segura de que se trataba de él cuando lo oía hablar a lo lejos; no le gustaba, y dudaba de que algún día eso cambiara.

Obviamente, venían de montar, cargando con las sillas en los brazos; seguro que los mozos se encargaban de asear a los caballos en los patios.

Jon parecía de mal humor, lo supo en cuanto vio su rostro desde su guarida, y no era que acostumbrara sonreír mucho, tal vez solo con ella, ahora que lo pensaba; pero aún así, podía diferenciar cada uno de sus estados de ánimo tan solo dándole una mirada.

Sabía cuándo estaba contento, triste, o molesto, como ahora.

Fijándose un poco más en Robb y Theon notó que el primero parecía incómodo, mientras que el otro tenía esa expresión burlona que le fastidiaba tanto; apretó por instinto con más fuerza la empuñadura de la espada.

Le extrañó que ninguno dijera nada, usualmente hablaban mucho, o al menos Robb y Theon lo hacían mientras Jon escuchaba, pero esta vez apenas dejaron sus cosas sin orden sobre las vigas antes de que los dos primeros salieran, dejando al otro acomodando las monturas; Arya supo que lo hacía a propósito, usándolo como excusa para permanecer allí.

—¿Vas a quedarte allí para siempre, hermanita?

Arya sonrió sin sorprenderse; no sabía cómo, pero Jon siempre se las arreglaba para descubrirla; gracias a los Dioses la septa Mordane no tenía esa habilidad.

Bajó con dificultad, sin soltar la espada, y casi se da de bruces contra el suelo, pero Jon la cogió en el aire y le ayudó a incorporarse; tenía solo doce años, pero era el doble de fuerte que ella y mucho más alto.

—¿Y eso? ¿Planeas empezar a asaltar viajeros en el camino?

—Claro que no—Arya rodó los ojos—, me la he encontrado.

—Está bien, tranquila, no te juzgaría si lo hicieras—levantó los brazos como si se rindiera y se dejó caer sobre la paja—. Ven aquí conmigo.

Arya se tendió a su lado, con la espada aún asida, y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Qué ha dicho Theon?

—Me ha llamado bastardo arrogante—Jon nunca le mentía ni cambiaba las palabras para que sonaran mejor; era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él—. Se cayó del caballo por intentar alcanzarme y terminó tragando tierra.

—Me hubiera gustado ver eso.

—A mi me hubiera gustado que tragara mierda.

Arya rió tan fuerte que tuvo que poner su mano sobre la boca para evitar que el sonido retumbara en los establos.

—¿Qué le hiciste esta vez a la septa Mordane?

—Solo manché un vestido con las gachas del desayuno—Arya se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desprecio—, como si fuera una cosa muy importante; ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta si Sansa no se lo decía.

Jon sonrió y estiró una mano para revolverle el pelo.

—Pobre septa, ya está muy vieja para perseguirte por toda Invernalia—pero no parecía sentir lástima en absoluto.

—Es su culpa, debería preocuparse solo por Sansa, yo me las puedo arreglar muy bien—Arya se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de ver el techo—. Me acusará con madre y ella me castigará; es injusto.

—La vida no es justa.

La niña miró a su medio hermano con más atención y suspiró al ver su semblante pensativo. Sabía que no le molestaba que le llamaran bastardo, nunca ocultaron su origen, y su padre se encargó pronto de explicarle que lo quería tanto como a cualquiera de sus otros hijos, aunque su esposa apenas le dirigiera la palabra.

Pero también notó pronto que le disgustaba muchísimo que usaran su condición de bastardo como un insulto para provocarle.

—Theon es idiota, y Robb también por no defenderte.

—Puedo defenderme solo—Jon pareció ofendido y se apresuró a añadir, con lealtad—, pero Robb sí que discutió con Theon, y él solo dijo que estaba bromeando.

—Si, claro, y lo tenemos aquí porque nos agrada—Arya bufó, muy molesta—. Nunca entenderé porqué Robb confía en él, creo que es malo.

Jon se encogió de hombros, no iba a negar eso.

—El mundo no está solo dividido en gente buena y mala.

—Hablas como el maestre Luwin—Arya giró de medio lado, descansando la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano—. Deberíamos hacerlo.

—¿Hacer qué?

La niña tomó la espada con su mano libre y la empuñó, enarbolándola en lo alto, aunque casi la deja caer una vez más.

—Asaltar caminos—explicó—; así yo me libraré de la septa Mordane y tú del idiota de Theon y los que son como él; a nadie le importa el origen de los salteadores.

Jon fingió pensárselo un momento, frunciendo el ceño y girando a su vez para mirarla con fijeza.

—No lo sé, hermanita, no es mala idea, después de todo ya tenemos una espada—tomó el arma de su mano y la examinó a la luz—. Podría conseguir un par de caballos para nosotros.

Arya se sentó, entusiasmada por la idea.

—Pero…—Jon habló sin dejar de admirar el lobo de los Stark en la empuñadura—… ¿no añorarás a tu madre? ¿A padre? ¿Bran y Rickon? Son pequeños, te echarán en falta, también Robb; creo que aún Sansa te extrañaría si te vas.

La niña hizo una mueca, pensando en ello.

—No lo creo—pareció querer convencerse a sí misma—. La septa Mordane dice que solo doy problemas.

—La septa es una vieja que no sabe lo que es un problema de verdad—Jon puso la espada entre ambos, mirando a su medio hermana con sus ojos oscuros—. ¿Crees con seguridad que podrías vivir en los caminos sin tu familia?

La idea de no ver más a sus padres o hermanos hizo que Arya empezara a morderse el labio, como hacía siempre que pensaba en algo que le preocupaba, pero era muy terca como para reconocerlo.

—Pero tú estarás conmigo—respondió al fin.

Jon pasó el dorso de la mano por su mejilla con mucha suavidad, enjugando una lágrima que había empezado a correr.

—Sabes que no sería suficiente.

Arya suspiró, asintiendo; Jon la conocía bien.

—Supongo que debe de ser aburrido no tener a Sansa cerca para burlarse de ella—comentó, rodando los ojos, y apoyando el mentón sobre la mano de Jon—. Pero si yo no me voy, tú tampoco.

—Me parece justo.

La niña le echó los brazos al cuello y se aferró a él con fuerza.

—Tampoco podría vivir sin ti, Jon; nunca me dejes.

Su medio hermano correspondió el abrazo y en un arrebato poco común en él, le dio un beso en la coronilla.

—Prometido.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, abrazados, hasta que unos gritos a lo lejos les obligaron a separarse.

—Creo que esa llamada es para ti—Jon procuró no sonreír, pero no le fue muy bien, y se ganó un golpe en el brazo que sintió como el aleteo de una paloma—. Es muy terca, no se irá.

Arya suspiró y se puso en pie de mala gana, agachándose para recoger la espada.

—Guárdala, tal vez luego Mikken me deje usarla.

Jon rió, levantándose también, y extendiendo la mano para recibir el arma.

—Lo hará, cuando el Muro se descongele.

—Entonces hablaré con padre, quiero una espada—se cruzó de brazos, ignorando los gritos que se oían cada vez más cerca.

—Veremos qué dice tu madre.

—No…—la septa Mordane parecía a punto ya de llegar al establo y Arya tuvo que contener la réplica—. Hablaremos luego de esto.

—Estaré esperando.

La niña miró sobre su hombro antes de salir al sol, y lo último que vio fue la silueta Jon Nieve, que le hacía un gesto burlón de despedida.

Esa tarde, mientras cosía y descosía el mismo trozo de tela que la septa le había encargado, a modo de penitencia, recordaba el rostro de Jon y ni siquiera los hincones lograron borrar su sonrisa alegre.


End file.
